


My Humanoid Servant

by MysticRose1992



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticRose1992/pseuds/MysticRose1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is a Prince and Naruto is his Humanoid servant. When Sasuke's life gets threatened, Naruto risks his own life to save him and reveals something about his dark and mysterious past. Sasuke decides to learn more about his faithful humanoid servant but the more he learns the more he puts him and his brother in danger. Can all of them survive this trip down Naruto's memory lane? Let's hope they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

To understand the story I am about to tell you, you must learn some of the history behind it. It was the year 2020 when scientists successfully managed to create the first ever Humanoid. In the year 2050 the humanoid race had grown and been made into the human's perfect pet. The humanoids could not read or write and they did as they were told without question. That time was written down as 'The Heaven Period', but heaven for whom? 

This period lasted for twenty years until one humanoid discovered she could control flowers and this started a new breed of humanoids called the Elemental Humanoids, or Elementals for short.

The Elemental Humanoids were a lot stronger and more loyal, and let's not forget to mention a lot more dangerous. These humanoids would attach themselves to one person and would only listen to that one person, unless told otherwise. But the Elemental Humanoids were a rare breed, and still are to this day. If you had an Elemental Humanoid than you came from noble blood, or had a lot of money. 

The period of the Elemental Humanoids only lasted eight years before the revolution started. This then lasted two years.

It is said that the only people who knew exactly how the revolution started was the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki clan were what the Humanoids considered royalty. They were the only clan that were said to be able to control every Element. They were the most powerful of the clans, every Humanoid loved and respected them.

It was also said that the Uzumaki clan lead the revolution, and was the only reason that the Humanoids won. But when asked what they wanted, all they said was “Freedom and Privacy”. The Humanoids were given the forest and a calm peace fell over the land. During this time period the Uchiha clan rose to power over the Humans. The Uchiha's kept peace between the Humans and the Humanoids for many years, that is until Fugaku Uchiha came into power.

Fugaku Uchiha was known as a power hungry ruler who believed that the humans were the superior beings. When he was a child he learned that the Humanoids had once been the human's pets, and to him pets meant slaves. From then on he vowed to get back to that time. 

When he came into power he set his scientists to create a collar that would force the wearer to do exactly whatever their owner told them. The year his second son was born brought not only a finished collar, but also a war between the Humanoids and the humans.

This war lasted nine years and only ended when Yandome Uzumaki was killed. Yandome was said to have been the last of Uzumaki line. Within a year after the death of Yandome, all of the Humanoids were rounded up and put into 'Obedience School' to learn their place. This was also the year that Fugaku made a rule stating that every human at the age of 11 must get a Humanoid pet of their own.

And this, my dear reader, is where our story of death, secrets, blood, betrayal, and love begins.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one- Sasuke**

  
A young ten year old boy with short midnight blue hair was sitting in the middle of a field on a hill over looking a small, peaceful village. The wind was gently blowing, bringing the calming smell of sakura blossoms. The boy sighed and closed his eyes before falling backwards so that he was now laying down. He liked it here, it was peaceful. No one was watching him, waiting for him to slip up. He had no expectations to be perfect here. He could just relax and be himself.

“It is a very peaceful place isn't it?” Someone said causing the boy's eyes to snap open. Next to him, where there had been no one before, now sat a young boy of about ten with shoulder length blond hair. “It almost gives you a sense that nothing bad could ever happen here, doesn't it, Sasuke.?” The boy asked as Sasuke slowly sat up.

“Who are you?” Sasuke asked.

“You see, I was born in this small, peaceful village. My father hopped that by leaving me and my mother here, we would be safe. That nothing would happen to us. And for nine whole years, we were.” The boy said with a pained smile, his sky blue eyes never once looking away from the village. Sasuke slowly moved his eyes from his face to look at the village.   
Sasuke's heart sank and fear rose in his body when he saw the village in flames. Villagers were running around in fear and panic as what looked like soldiers forced them from their home. Sasuke made to get up and help them, but his body would not move.

“I never knew my father, and I guess I never will. Everyone says he died in hopes that we would all be safe.” Sasuke couldn't pull his eyes away from the scene as his eyes focused on a young, beautiful woman with long, flowing red hair and ocean blue eyes hid in an ally way with a young nine year old boy with short blond hair and scared, sky blue eyes. Sasuke was forced to watch as a soldier snuck up behind them and then everything froze and Sasuke was able to move and breath.

The boy stood up and Sasuke turned to glare at him when he noticed that the boy wasn't human. He had a fox tail and fox ears. The boy turned around and Sasuke was able to properly see his face. The boy had three whisker like scars on each of his cheeks and slit pupils.

“You're-” Sasuke start but couldn't finish.

“A Humanoid? Yes.” The boy said.

“But, why?” Sasuke asked, the boy tilted his head in a confused puppy sort of way.

“Why what? Why am I a humanoid? Why am I here? Why did I show you that?” The boy asked.

“Why are you here, and why did you show me that?” Sasuke asked standing up.

“You turn 11 tomorrow, correct?” The boy asked.

“Yes.” Sasuke said annoyed, why wouldn't this boy answer his questions?

“I'm just here to meet you with out interference.” The boy said and began to walk away before he seemed to remember something else, “Oh, and my name is Naruto.” And with that the boy and the scene vanished leaving Sasuke floating in total darkness.

“Sasuke.” A familiar voice called to him through the darkness, Sasuke turned towards where he hoped the voice had come from and spotted a light off in the distance. “Sasuke.” The voice called again from the light, and Sasuke began to make his way towards the light. He noticed that the closer to the light he got, the heavier his body became. “Come one Sasuke, wake up.” The voice said.

“Wha-?” Sasuke asked before he suddenly fell and landed with a start. He opened his eyes, blinking as the sunlight stung his eyes a little. Once Sasuke's eyes were used to the light he looked around to find that he was in his bed in his room, with his older brother Itachi standing over him. “Get up, father has summoned you.” Itachi said.

“Why has father summoned me?” Sasuke asked as he sat up and saw a man with short brown hair with brown fox ears and tail pulling out an outfit from his closet. “I do not believe I have done anything to displease him. My studies have been above average. My swordsmanship had improved greatly. And I have done nothing to embarrass the Uchiha name.” Sasuke said as he stood up and allowed the Humanoid servant to dress him.

“I do not believe he plans to scold you, dear baby brother.” Itachi said as he leaned up against the wall waiting for his brother to finish. “I do believe it is about tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? The day I get my own 'pet'.” Sasuke said in disgust. Sasuke hated how they were all treating the Humanoid species, they did not deserve to be their slaves, they deserved to be free, like they had been before the war. But no one would, or could, do anything with his father in power. The last time someone tried to stand up for the Humanoids, his father called a town meeting and used the man as an example. His father took the man's own sword and slashed the left side of the man's face, making him blind in his left eye and leaving him with a large scar on the left side of his face. That man was Kakashi, Sasuke's body guard and his had been his father's closest friend.

Once the Humanoid servant was done dressing him, Sasuke followed his brother out of his room. As soon as they left his room, Sasuke's body guard kicked off of the wall and followed close behind them. Sasuke glanced back at Kakashi and fought the urge to flinch. After Kakashi had been punished, he began to wear an eye-patch to cover his scarred eye, and a face mask to cover the lower half of his face. Sasuke forced himself to look away. How could someone do that to someone they called a close friend?

**-One-**

Sasuke and Itachi stood in front a their mother and father in the throne room. Sasuke hated this room, every time he entered this room he felt unseen eyes on him, watching, waiting. But waiting for what, Sasuke never knew, what were these unseen people waiting for? Were they waiting for him to slip up and show his true self and then strike him down? Or were they waiting for him to grow in strength and courage, and finally step out of his father's restricting and suffocating shadow? 

“Sasuke,” His father stated in his usual deep and commanding voice bringing Sasuke back to the matter at hand, “As you know, tomorrow is the day you turn 11. The day you will receive your own servant. Now, in most families this is no big deal, but you, my son, are the youngest of the Uchiha line. You must make sure you find a powerful servant tomorrow.” His father said and a picture of the Humanoid from his dream popped into his head. 

“I just wanted to meet you with out interference.” He heard the boy say in his mind.

“I understand father, I shall not embarrass the family name.” Sasuke said with a bow.

“Make sure that you do not.” His father said, “You are dismissed.”

“Thank you father.” Sasuke said bowing once more before turning and quickly left the room. The unseen stares intensified, plus, he had swordsmanship lessons. He was not running from the unseen eyes. He just really needed to get to his lesson. Uchihas never ran from anything.

**-One-**

The sounds of metal clashing with metal and grunts could be heard through out the training hall as a young ten year old boy and his bodyguard danced around the training hall as they swung to either attack or defend. “Relax your mind and body, Sasuke.” Kakashi said as blocked an attack from Sasuke. Kakashi pushed Sasuke away from him with all of his strength, causing Sasuke to slide a good five feet away from him. “I said relax.” Kakashi said. He watched as Sasuke body began to relax before tensing back up. “Relax.” Once again he watched as Sasuke's body began to relax before instantly tensing back up. With a sigh, Kakashi put his sword back into it's sheath. 

“What are you doing?” Sasuke demanded while panting.

“Today's lesson is over.” Kakashi said.

“No!” Sasuke growled out and Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow.

“No?” Kakashi asked. Sasuke just glared at him while getting into position to strike him. “I see.” Kakashi said before pulling his sword out. “Tell me, young prince, what is on your mind?” He asked as he quickly attacked Sasuke, who was just barely able to block him. “What is driving you to push your mind and body to exhaustion?” Sasuke jumped out of the way just in time before Kakashi cut open his chest. “Are you worried about tomorrow, young prince? Is that it? Are you afraid of embarrassing your family name?” 

“Uchihas do not fear anything.” Sasuke growled out as he swung at Kakashi, who easily dodged.

“Ah, but what about Sasuke? Does Sasuke fear? Does Sasuke ever get scared? Worried?” Kakashi knocked Sasuke's sword out of his hand and pined him to the wall. “Does Sasuke ever get sad? Does he cry? Tell me, does he feel?” 

“Yes.” Sasuke whispered, tears in his eyes. Kakashi dropped his sword and pulled Sasuke into a fatherly embrace, while making sure no one was there to see them. “I'm afraid. I terrified. What if I can't find him, what if he's not in the group I am to choose from.” Sasuke whispered as he allowed his tears to fall while holding onto Kakashi as tight as he could.

“Who?” Kakashi asked.

“The Humanoid who visited me in my dreams. If he can do that than he must be a powerful Elemental.” Sasuke muttered.

“I'm sure that if he showed up in your dream, than he will make sure to be in your group.” Kakashi said looking over to his Humanoid servant who was sitting in a corner watching them, waiting for an order. The man had shoulder length brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, fox ears and tail, brown eyes, and a scar over his nose. “No come, let us clean your face. We cannot let the youngest Uchiha walk out of here with tear stains on his face. Iruka!” Kakashi called and the Humanoid male quickly ran up to them.

“Yes, Kakashi?” Iruka asked.

“Help the young prince wash his face please.” Kakashi said and Iruka bowed his head before forming a ball of water in his hands. Sasuke looked at Kakashi who nodded before reaching his hands into the ball and quickly began to wash his face. Once he was done, Iruka dismissed the water and handed Sasuke a clean, dry towel that he always carried around with him.

A loud gong sounded and everyone looked towards the castle, “And that would be the dinner bell.” Kakashi stated and began to lead Sasuke towards the castle.

**-One-**

Sasuke sighed as he let his body relax in the warm water of his bath. Early in the morning tomorrow, he would be awoken and dressed before shoved into a carriage. The carriage would then take him to the closest obedient school where a group of the 25 strongest and best Humanoids to choose from. After he decided, he would then be forced to place his collar on the Humanoid of his choice, forcing them to have to follow his every command. He wished that he did not have to do this, that the war never happened and that the Humanoids were still free.

“Maybe with your help we can be.” The voice of the Humanoid from his dream floated out of thin air. Sasuke jolted up in shock, and nearly fell out of the bath. But something caught him and placed him back in the bath. “Careful, we wouldn't want you to get hurt.” The Humanoid, Naruto he said is name was, said while laughing.

“Where are you?” Sasuke asked covering himself up as he looked around the empty room.

“I am in my room at the school, patiently waiting for tomorrow to come, well trying to wait patiently. You see I've never been very good at waiting patiently.” Naruto said.

“You're not here? How am I speaking to you? Show yourself!” Sasuke demanded.

“Are you uncomfortable speaking to someone you cannot see? Very well.” Naruto said and a ghostly figure of the boy in his dreams appeared beside Sasuke, causing him to jump in shock.

“How are you doing this?” Sasuke asked.

“I'm just-” Naruto started before Sasuke saw his ears twitch and he looked off into the distance. “I have to go.” Naruto said then vanished.

“No! Wait! Come back!” Sasuke demanded. The bathroom door opened and a servant appeared.

“Is there something wrong Prince Sasuke?” He asked keeping his eyes bowed. Sasuke fought to keep a blush from his face at being caught yelling into thin air.

“No, I must have dozed off. Help me out of the bath and into bed.” Sasuke said, wondering if he had really dozed off or not.

**TBC**


End file.
